


The Demon of Lightning REWRITE

by miss_xip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Daughters, Dom John Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Sub Castiel, Time Travel, Top John, Top John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: John has been raping Castiel for years. Right underneath the boys' noses, too.Neither Dean nor Sam know of the abuse. Cas has been very deliberate in hiding his injuries and healing himself where he can't hide the bruises, the cuts...Only one day, Castiel notices something about his body that shouldn't be possible.He's with child.When he gathers the courage to leave and to protect his baby, John stops him.What'll happen when there's a knock at the door?•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	The Demon of Lightning REWRITE

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with my "A Life of De|stiel" series. This one's a stand alone!
> 
> *
> 
> I also only had this fic live for about two hours, so those of you subscribed to me, you might've not even seen it before I took it down. I hated the first one. Lol.
> 
> This is basically the same, but a few differences. Enough differences for me to like it now.

"J-John..." he whimpers as the man comes deep inside of him. "Stop, plea--!"

John's hands wrap around Cas' neck, cutting off his windpipe. "Shut the fuck up, angel. You know I hate it when you whine like that."

He sees stars, his vision blurring as he chokes, his hands fruitlessly clawing at John's wrists.

Everything goes black as the man on top of him pulls out harshly.

*

When he awakens, he's alone. His neck hurts, his hips ache... Sobbing to himself, he rolls off of his bed and makes his way to the restroom to clean himself up.

He scrubs his body furiously, as he does most every day now that he and John are... doing that so often.

His mind still refuses to accept what his body already knows.

John _rapes_ him.

Castiel doesn't want anything that John does to him, forces him to do... but he can't fight back. If he fights back, Dean or Sam will kick him out for hurting their father, for sure.

Because it doesn't matter that he doesn't want this... it doesn't matter if he only defends himself... That man is their father.

Family always comes first, right?

He can't bear to lose Dean. Or Sam.

He can't bear to lose either of the Winchester boys.

Castiel breaks down crying once more, letting the sound of running water cover his broken sobs.

*

It was later that day when he first noticed it. Something... something was off with his body.

He was talking to Dean quietly about the thunderstorm that's supposed to strike in the late evening-- or rather, he wasn't allowed to speak to Dean without John's okay, so Dean spoke to him. Castiel kept his eyes wide open for his abuser, carefully giving one word and one sentence answers.

Castiel then felt a harsh nausea settle in his abdomen, and he immediately left the room and rushed for the bathroom.

Dean followed him, worried, but he just told the elder brother that he didn't feel well and was going to take a nap.

The green eyed man seemed to be okay with that answer, and left him be.

Only the spontaneous nausea continued.

Then came the night that he had a dream. A vision.

In the dream, he was holding a little girl tightly in his arms while she cried. They were locked in a shed, nowhere to go, nowhere to hide.

_The shadow of a man shaking his fist covered them, and they cowered away from him._

" _Mama... Mama!" The small child sobbed._

_"Shut that kid up!" The man yelled, and Castiel knew that voice._

_John Winchester._

_"The damned brat... a monstrosity!" He took a drink from the beer bottle in his hand before throwing it at the wall beside them. "Shut up!"_

_"Mama!" She cried harder, shivering as lightning cracked and thunder rumbled outside the window._

_Castiel tried to calm the girl, cooing at her and petting her dark red hair. Pale blue eyes stared up at him as she finally stopped whimpering, her head tucked under her mother's chin._

_"If I have to come back out here, I'm killing it!"_

_"I never should have told you about your own daughter!" Castiel finally shouted as John turned away, stumbling out of the shed and locking them in._

_*_

Then he woke up. With a gasp, he threw himself out of bed and ran to the restoom, locking himself in there as he drew himself a shower.

The cold sweat rushing down his back is agonizing.

That nightmare... it felt so real. Like a prophecy. A foretelling.

He decided to test it.

Castiel, gathering a small vial, willed some of his Grace into the glass.

He kept his eyes closed as he pressed the vial to his forehead, then to his stomach and lower abdomen.

If he opened his eyes and the Grace were tinted purple, that meant that he, an angel of the lord-- though technically genderless, a male by vessel-- was pregnant. It wasn't unheard of, but it was definitely rare.

"Please... please be white," he whispers.

Opening his eyes, he finds... it wasn't white.

It was a deep, brilliant purple.

The brightness of the hue meant that he was at least three months in, if not four.

He turned off the water to the shower, sitting down on the plush rug next to the mirror.

He couldn't tell John... not after that dream.

Castiel looked over at a picture of he, Dean, and Sam that Charlie took one sunny afternoon on the road. He loved them, but... his baby comes first.

He will protect his baby. He has to.

*

Over the course of the night, Castiel packed his bags. He'd walk to the nearest motel and stay there until he figured out what to do.

So, when early morning came and he was just about to sneak out the door, he was yanked back by his coat and slammed against the wall.

Cas stares into those scrutinizing eyes before the man speaks up, "Where the fuck are you going?"

"...I'm..." the words die on his tongue, but he tries to force them out, "I'm leaving, John. You got what you wanted." That gaze suddenly hardens as Cas continues, "I'll... I'll never bother you or your sons again."

"You're not going anywhere, angel," he grabs Cas by the hair, yanking him through the hall into the living room.

Throwing Castiel onto the couch, John climbs on top of him. "You've forgotten, angel..." he bites Cas' neck, hard enough to leave a mark. "You're _mine_ now."

The bluntness of those words hit him like a battering ram. "J-John, but-- I--"

John grinds his hips against Castiel's, unbuckling his pants. "Oh, come on, angel. We've been having so much _fun_. Don't ruin it by leaving me."

"No!" Cas yells when John moves in for a kiss, pushing him away. "No, I don't want this!"

Just then, there's a knock at the door.

"Saved by the damned bell," John mutters, pushing off of Cas and walking for the door. He goes to move, but John glares at him. "Don't fucking move until I tell you, angel. We're not done."

As he gets closer to the door, suddenly, the hard knocking turns into a deliberate pounding, dents in the metal resounding loudly.

Castiel jumps to his feet, surprised at the loud sound that's paired with a harsh kick inside of his abdomen.

Dean and Sam run into the room, shell-shocked as the door flies off the hinges, snapping in half midair and dissolving into nothing before it even hits the ground.

In the doorframe, dust settles. Leaves blow through the air, lightning cracking.

Out of the dust comes a young woman, red hair flowing in the mighty wind, her blue eyes wide and omniscient.

"I am looking for John Winchester," her voice is deep, chided.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean shouts. "What business do you have with my father?"

She smiles at him, a cheshire cat grin as her pale lips draw in a thin line, her cheekbones highlighted, nose crinkling as she laughs. "That's not any of your business, Dean Winchester," her voice turns to a chilling whisper, "now where is he?" Her eyes trace over everyone's forms before landing on John.

"Who... who are you?!" The older man yells, slightly unnerved when the woman pulls a gun from her hip, and a long, thin dagger from the inside of her leather jacket.

She points the dagger in his direction, her gaze like ice. "My name is Ala."

Another flash of lightning, and suddenly, she's in front of him. Her hand grabs his neck and she _squeezes_ , her eyes flashing black as demon wings sprout from her back. "I sold my soul to a demon to get my revenge for what you did to my Mama."

"WOAH! Woah!" Dean yells, rushing over to help his father.

Sam is rooted in place next to Castiel, shocked.

Ala turns her head to Dean, her voice coming out in a hiss, "Brother! What are you doing? John must die for what he did to Mama!"

"Who was your mother?" Dean asks, not daring to get too close when Ala's free hand brings the gun up to his forehead.

"Do not move, brother," she instructs, her voice so eerie that it sends shivers down his spine.

"Mama, brother, what the hell are you even talking about?!" John chokes, his feet being lifted off the ground.

"Admit your sins. My mother... you hurt him. You raped and killed my mother! My own father... you did this, admit it!" She shouts, her eyes repeatedly flashing black.

"Who was your mother, Ala?!" Sam finally manages the words, his hands flying out when she moves the gun from Dean's forehead over toward his.

Cas is still in shock, standing behind Sam, shivering in this woman's presence.

Their eyes meet, and suddenly, Ala releases John, dropping him to the ground.

"Dad!" Dean and Sam both yell, rushing to John's side as Ala's wings fold back, dissapating. Her eyes return to their original blue color.

She walks toward Castiel, one hand extended, her gaze soft. She gets close to him, her hands ready to cup his face before she's yanked away by Dean. "Get the fuck away from him!" He yells, throwing her against a nearby wall.

He gasps, feeling a harsh kick in his stomach.

The baby... she's in pain. There is a sharp pain that shoots down his legs and up his spine. So much pain...

Stumbling forward, Cas rushes to the trash can, ready to throw up. Only this time... he notices something that shouldn't be there.

Blood.

Dean is holding Ala down as she screams, trying to buck him off of her, her controlled anger replaced with a definite rage. "I will have my revenge! John Winchester killed my Mama!"

 _Mama_... _Mama_!

The child's cries from his dream resurface and he throws up again, and this time, it's not bile, only blood.

He wheezes for breath, the whole room spinning. Sam is by his side, he notices, John trying to help Dean subdue Ala.

 _Mama_!

Their voices overlap. Ala's, and that girl's.

Sweat coats his forehead as he stumbles and falls, his skull hitting the ground with a loud _crack,_ andhe sees stars.

"Dean! Something's wrong with Cas!" Sam yells over Ala's wails.

The girl's head snaps over to see Castiel on the floor, and she cries out, "No! Not again... not again, Mama!"

Everyone stills, even John. Ala throws the two Winchester's off of her, clambering over to Castiel. She picks his head up gently and holds his upper body close. "Mama! Don't die, Mama... don't die! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Pain.

So much pain... what the hell is happening...?

Sam is the first to piece everything together. At least, he thinks it's Sam that presses his palm to Castiel's baby bump.

His baby kicks Sam's hand. He feels it.

"Holy shit," Sam whispers, looking from Ala, to him, then back to John. "You... You raped Cas," he says, not even in a shocked or disbelieving tone, but one of knowing. He knows, he's not just guessing. "Ala is your and Cas' dau--" he stops himself, his gaze turning to the woman in front of him. "What did you mean when you said that... that Dad killed your mother?"

Through her tears, her angry gaze finds John's. "He locked Mama and me away for nine years. He killed Mama with a knife. I got away." John glares back at her. "I came back in time after I trained hard to make sure he never killed Mama..." she rubs her cheek against Castiel's.

John scoffs, standing up. "You can't actually believe the shit this self-righteous bitch is feeding you! I never did anything to that damn cunt that he didn't want!"

Sam stands, and so does Dean. John watches them with a smirk. "What? You seriously didn't expect me to leave that hot piece of ass alone, did you? That itself would've been a sin!" He chortled.

The brothers look at each other, too surprised for words.

Finally, Dean speaks up. "Get out."

John rolls his eyes, "You're being a little cloud-minded about this, son--"

"GET. OUT," Dean yells, his index finger pointed at the door.

"Dean!" He cries, shocked that his son wouldn't be on his side. He throws his hands in the air. "Does that little cunt mean more to you than your own father?"

"Don't make me ask again," Dean whispers, barely containing his anger. "Get the fuck out of this house and never come back."

John looks at Sam. "Come on, kid. Talk to your brother. I'm a man, a man with basic needs."

"Don't," Sam puts up his hand, "just don't."

Glaring at them all, he lunges for the gun on the ground, throwing everyone off guard. Pointing it at Ala and Cas, he screams, "If I'm leaving, they need to die!"

He fires off two shots, the bullets missing by a hair, when Dean tackles him to the ground, throwing the gun away and subduing John's half-assed attempt at murdering his family.

Dean throws the man out of the bunker into the rain, ready to slam the door shut and lock it, only to find that theirs wasn't there anymore. "And stay out!" He shouts over the wind, turning around.

"Mama!" Ala cries, and he rushes over to Cas' side.

Those blue eyes are dull, blood continuing to spill from his mouth.

"What's wrong, Mama..." she whispers, pulling Castiel closer to her body.

Sam looks at Ala. "It's you! There's two of you here, it's shredding the space-time continuum. It's literally killing Cas for you to be here," he says, a look of horror dawning the girl's face.

"Oh, my god, oh- my god!" She sobs, dropping Castiel immediately and backing away.

"It's okay! If you leave, he'll be fine. He'll be okay, Ala," Sam reassures her in her panic.

"We'll take care of him," Dean tells her. "We'll take care of both of you."

Ala nods, her eyes flashing black, her wings flexing. "I... I must go..." Â She looks up to the sky. "HÆN! Bring me back!"

In another flash of lightning, she is gone.

The blood stops draining from Cas' mouth, and the developing child in his belly finally settles.

He blinks, his head rolling to the side as Dean lifts him into his arms, carrying him off to bed.

Sam follows closely behind, worried.

When the angel is comfortable on the bed, covered in blankets, he hold's each of the boy's hands tightly. "Thank you."

Dean leans in, pressing a kiss to Castiel's forehead. "Go to sleep, Cas. We'll all talk in the morning."

A loving smile dawns the angel's lips as he drifts off, the pillow propping up his slightly extended belly much appreciated.

Dean sleeps in the chair that night, his hand still grasped tightly in Cas'. Sam dislodged his an hour or so after the angel fell asleep, looking forward to sleeping in his own bed.

_How did I not notice before? How didn't Dean? The angel had been raped by their father, who knows how many times... why didn't Cas come to them? What did their father threaten Castiel with to make him think they'd not listen to him? Is that what the angel even thought, or was he just too scared?_

The questions floating through his mind eventually seem to calm, allowing him to fall asleep with the promise to get those answers in the future.

For now, they're all safe.

And that's how it needs to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ala - http://danidiamond.com/portfolio-item/vanessa/
> 
> *
> 
> Comment. Kudos. Bookmark. Subscribe!


End file.
